Self-service terminals such as ATMs have become increasingly commonplace and are well liked by users for their convenience and ease of use. For example, a bank account holder need no longer enter a bank, queue and interact with a bank clerk in order to withdraw money from a bank account. Instead, a card is inserted into an ATM, usually located on the street, and the instructions on a screen followed until money is dispensed therefrom, whether or not the bank is open. In addition, a host of other services are available from obtaining account information to topping up phone cards.
However, there are limitations to the uses of self-service terminals. Returning to the example of ATMs, an account holder will likely still have to enter the bank to transfer money between accounts, and to fill out changes in their details, such as change of address and the like. This is due in part to the general preference for such terminals to be as small and simple as is possible. Therefore, most such terminals have a simple 9- or 10-button number pad, with a limited number of further control buttons (typically on the order of ten), to control operation of the terminal.
Some ATMs are provided with a keyboard to allow for transactions such for bill payment and funds transfer. Terminals with keyboards are more commonplace is some countries (for example, Italy) than others. Despite the increased functionality, it is not desirable to make such terminals commonplace as each existing terminal would have to be replaced or modified and may require re-siting or enlargement of the ‘hole in the wall’ in which they are sited. This would be a costly exercise. Further, users could be discouraged by an unfamiliar terminal.
Some ATMs are provided with number pads arranged to allow text entry using an alphanumeric system and a ‘multi-tap’ input. Using multi-tap input, number keys can be used to input letters. For example, the number 2 can be used to provide an ‘a’, ‘b’ or ‘c’ by tapping once for ‘a’, twice in quick succession for ‘b’, a third tap giving ‘c’. Generally, each of the keys 2 to 9 are associated with letters, the number 1 provides punctuation and the 0 provides spaces.
It will also be appreciated that a key concern in the provision and use of self-service terminals, for example ATMs and the like, is security. An individual's security can be compromised by the fact that, while their attention is fixed on interactions with the ATM, they are vulnerable to attack. An attacker may cause them physical harm, steal items either with threats or by picking their pocket and may intimidate the user into handing over any money they have or are able to withdraw from the terminal. Furthermore, some criminals set up cameras or stand close to ATM users to watch as they enter their security code, typically a four-digit Personal Identification Number (PIN), and then steal the card from the user to withdraw funds from the user's account. It is also possible to ‘skim’ bankcards by placing a magnetic reader over the bankcard entry slot, then using the information to manufacture a duplicate card. It is clearly desirable to increase the security of a user of an ATM, both for the personal wellbeing of the user and for the ATM service provider.